In the slide fastener, right and left element rows are separated or coupled by sliding a slider along the element rows. Generally, the slider mainly has a slider body having an upper blade and a lower blade connected by a guide column at a front end side with a predetermined interval, a tab as a picking portion for operating the slider and a cover body (also referred to as a tab holding body) holding the tab movably and rotatably between the upper blade of the slider body.
Conventionally, a slider is known that a tab having a desired color and a shape can be attached later to a slider body to which the cover body is fixed so that manufacturers of bags or clothing can easily correspond to customers' demand or favor. Also known is a slider provided with a stop mechanism which holds the slider at a stop position of the slider not to slide at the time of non-operation of the slider by having a stop pawl body as a structural component of the slider.
The slider to which a tab can be attached later and having a stop mechanism is disclosed in, for example, Utility Model Publication H4-32974 (Patent Document 1), International Publication WO 2014/080532 A1 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-106611 (Patent Document 3) and the like.
The slider disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example, has a slider body, a tab, a cover body, a stop pawl body, a first urging member (first elastic member) which urges the stop pawl body, a sliding member fitted to be able to slide on the upper blade of the slider body so that the tab can be attached later, and a second urging member (second elastic member) urging the sliding member, as component parts of the slider.
The slider of Patent Document 2 is explained briefly referring to FIGS. 17 and 18. The slider 80 of Patent Document 2 shown on FIGS. 17 and 18 has a slider body 83 having an upper blade 81 and a lower blade 82, a tab 85 on which an attaching shaft portion 84 is disposed at one end part, a cover body 86 fixed as a cantilever state on the upper blade 81, a stop pawl body 88 disposed to be swingable at the slider body 83 by a pivot pin 87, and a plate spring member 89 which urges the stop pawl body 88, a sliding member 91 fitted to be able to slide in a guide groove 81a provided on an upper surface part of the upper blade 81, and a coil spring 92 which urges the sliding member 91.
In this case, the plate spring member 89 is provided at a spring chamber 83a provided at a front end part of the slider body 83. A base end part of the stop pawl body 88 is placed on the plate spring member 89, and the base end part of the stop pawl body 88 is urged upward. The stop pawl body 88 is pivoted in a swingable manner by the pivot pin 87.
Therefore, the stop pawl body 88 is urged by the plate spring member 89, moves the pawl portion 88a provided on a rear end part of the stop pawl body 88 downward, and protrudes it in an element guide path formed between the upper blade 81 and the lower blade 82 of the slider body 83.
The sliding member 91 is fitted in a guide groove 81a of the upper blade 81 in a state of being urged rearward by the coil spring 92. In this case, the protruded piece portion 81b protruded at the rear end part of the upper blade 81 is pushed to be bent inward, thereby the sliding member 91 is prevented from being dropped from the guide groove 81a of the upper blade 81.
In the slider 80 of Patent Document 2, a primary assembly body 80a of the slider 80 as shown in FIG. 18 is prepared by assembling the above-mentioned coil spring 92, the sliding member 91, the plate spring member 89, the stop pawl body 88 and the cover body 86 to the slider body 83 serially.
Next, the attaching shaft portion 84 of the tab 85 is inserted to the prepared primary assembly body 80a from a gap (tab insertion gap) between the upper blade 81 and a free end portion of the cover body 86 by pressing and sliding the sliding member 91 by the attaching shaft portion 84, thereby the tab 85 is attached to the primary assembly body 80a. Thus, the slider 80 is manufactured.
When the tab 85 is attached to the primary assembly body 80a, the sliding member 91 is pressed and slid in a slider length direction (slider sliding direction) by the attaching shaft portion 84 of the tab 85. In Patent Document 2, a two-step operation to press the sliding member 91 (two step sliding operation) is performed by moving the attaching shaft portion 84 of the tab 85 to a shelter concave portion 86a provided at the free end portion of the cover body 86.
In the above-mentioned Patent Document 2, the tab 85 in a desired color and a shape can be attached afterward to the primary assembly body 80a of the slider body 80. Further, the slider 80 of Patent Document 2 has a stop mechanism with the stop pawl body 88 urged by the plate spring member 89.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 19, for example, the slider 100 in Patent Document 3 has a slider body 101, a tab 102, a cover body 103, a stop pawl body 104 and a sliding member 105 as component parts. Further, in the slider of Patent Document 3, the stop pawl body 104 and the sliding member 105 are urged by one plate spring member 106.
That is, in the slider 80 of the above-mentioned Patent Document 2, the stop pawl body 88 and the sliding member 91 are urged by different urging members (i.e. the plate spring member 89 and the coil spring 92) respectively. In the slider 100 of Patent Document 3, the stop pawl body 104 and the sliding member 105 are urged by the single plate spring member 106 fixed to the cover body 103. Thereby, the slider 100 of Patent Document 3 can be formed of a fewer number of slider component parts compared with the slider of Patent Document 1 or the slider 80 of Patent Document 2. Therefore, reduced manufacturing cost and more efficiency of assembly works are expected.